


The Picture Game

by sweetiedarling



Series: Dysfunctional Family [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, One Shot, Pictures, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings play the Picture Game in the attic.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: Dysfunctional Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The Picture Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say the siblings are like nine or ten in thiw fic, but you can decide. 
> 
> Based on a real game

Okay, in hindsight, it might not have been their best idea, but they had been extremely bored. Well, Klaus had and he'd lumped Diego into it, who'd then lumped Luther into it, who'd then lumped Allison, and she'd lumped Five into it, and he'd lumped Ben and Vanya into it.

In the end, at midnight, they'd all found themselves sitting in a circle in the attic, each with their own mirror sat in front of them facing the ceiling. Their hands were joined and they sat around a piece of ribbon tied at the ends to form a circle. Inside the circle of ribbon sat a wine glass filled with red wine.

Klaus had a camera in his lap, as it had been his idea and he wanted to start it, and a pair of scissors sat in front of him beside the mirror, ready for when the game ended and he had to cut the ribbon.

Looking around, Klaus silently asked if everyone was ready. He got several nods, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes along with his siblings.

As he was to start the game, Klaus spoke first. 

"I trust you," he said out loud, eyes still closed.

Then he heard Diego repeat the phrase just as loud and clear in the silence. From there, all of his siblings took turns repeating the words until it was Klaus' turn again.

He spoke the next phrase. 

"The door is open, please come in."

Then Diego repeated it, and so forth, until the final person, Vanya, had said it and it was back to Klaus.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked around the circle at each other.

Klaus let go of Vanya and Diego's hands and picked up the camera from his lap. He brought it up and aimed it straight ahead, to the centre of the circle.

"I caught you," he said and snapped a picture.

The flash went off, illuminating the room fairly briefly before it went dark again and the only light came from the moonlight streaming through the attic window.

One by one, the camera went around the circle until each of the siblings had repeated the sentence and taken a picture of the middle of the circle. 

When the camera once again returned to Klaus, he took it and began the process again.

They each took three pictures and once the camera made its final round and found itself back with Klaus, he placed it back in his lap and grabbed his siblings' hands.

The siblings all closed their eyes again. 

"It is time to go home," they all said in unison once, twice, and then thrice.

Once done, they unclasped hands and turned their mirrors upside down so the reflective part was facing the ground.

Allison got up from the circle and went to the light switch and flicked it on, letting the warm yellow glow wash over the room. When she was done, Klaus grabbed the scissors and cut the ribbon.

He handed Five the glass of wine and waited until the boy had jumped from the room to empty the alcohol on the grass outside. Once he'd returned, Diego picked up the camera.

"R-ready?" He asked the others.

They all nodded eagerly, all excited smiles and bright eyes, and gathered round so they could all see the camera. 

Diego turned it on and began flicking through the recently taken pictures. 

There was nothing.

Frowning, he went right to the first picture taken then back to the last, but he couldn't see anything.

He sighed. 

"W-what ab-bout you, Klaus? You s-see anything?" He questioned and turned to his Necroscope brother.

The boy's face was drained of any colour and his eyes were wide. His eyes were locked onto the camera in Diego's hands, and one arm was wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"Klaus?" Five prompted with a calculating frown. "What do you see?"

Klaus turned to look quickly around the room, eyes landing on every corner, anywhere that the light might not have reached before his eyes returned to the camera.

"I'm going to be sick," Klaus admitted and covered his mouth with his hand.

He ran from the attic without another word, his feet thudding down the wooden steps as he made his hasty exit.

Diego looked back down at the camera in his hands. He squinted, trying to see what his brother could.

He saw nothing, but if he had looked closer into the corner of the room captured on the camera, he might've seen the mutilated, grinning face staring back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this :) x
> 
> Tumblr- @sweetiedxrling


End file.
